guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Archaeopteryx
Background Archaeopteryx was formed on 14 Flovor, 637 (14 February, 2007). It exists to support mutual assistance between members, especially for levelling of characters and their professions. Members provide each other with better access to resources, crafting skills, group hunting expeditions and group dungeon runs. Archaeopteryx enjoys friendly relations with the Rosal guild Conquistadorks, at least when Conquistadorks is active. It is also thought to have a connection of some sort with the Rushu guild Black Oleander. The guild was named after http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeopteryx a Jurassic-era dinosaur, an ancestor to modern birds. Arms On a field azure, a sun argent. The Guild Mysteries The Mysteries have not been revealed to outsiders, and are said to be known to very few of the members. The Leader's few comments about the Mysteries have thus far been cryptic. Guild operations Status system Archaeopteryx does not have a rank ladder. Instead, it uses rank to distinguish between the functions of its members. For example, Manufacturers contribute greatly to crafting. Breeders breed dragoturkeys. Counsellors counsel the Leader on matters of guild community. Guards and Protectors watch over collectors. Spies spy. Diplomats nurture relationships with other guilds. Ranks are generally not assigned jobs, but develop as the members' contributions and talents reveal themselves. Members are thus not 'promoted' to ranks, but develop functional niches for themselves within the guild's overall community. This works also through long-term inactivity, for which is reserved the rank of Penitent, with an accompanying XP contribution of 90 per cent. This is to encourage missing members to make contact again when they return, and to keep the active ranks truly active. Guild economy The guild exists to help players progress. Therefore: * Fighting and harvesting members should try to save unwanted resources in order to supply other guild members who need them. Members can, of course, sell what they find if they want to. * Crafting members should make crafting services available to other guild members, especially in return for resources received. * Prices within the guild should be low, but not so low as to burden the giver. * Bartering is encouraged to support the development of crafting skills. (Bartering is the exchange of goods, rather than using cash. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barter) * Begging is discouraged. Members choose experience contribution Guild members set their own XP contribution, but it should never fall beneath 5 per cent. The guild may level slowly, but its members should level fast. Membership Membership requirements * Active player. Primary character strongly preferred. * Friendly, talkative or otherwise interactive. * A sense of humour. At least a little bit. * Willing to work at developing characters so that their improved abilities (whether battle, gathering or crafting) become available to other guild members. Both free-to-play and paying members are welcome, as are both low-level and high-level characters. See below for further information. The guild is always on the look-out for friendly, talkative new members. Applying for admission Send a private message to the guild leader, or find a guild Counsellor or Recruiting Officer. New members are always admitted On Trial. This entails an XP contribution of 20 per cent and very few rights. Admission to full general membership requires a gift of 500XP and a period of good interaction with other guild members. One way to achieve this, and to integrate rapidly into the guild community, is to join a guild group hunt or dungeon run. There is no admission fee. Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds